It's A
by xWindScarGirlx
Summary: Iwaki gets pregnant. He continues acting. He's forced to take on a role, even though he's due before the filming ends. WARNING: A SUMMARY THAT SUCKS ASS. MPREG, YAOI, HURT AND COMFORT.


_"Come on, Iwaki-san! Do your best with one last push!" Our chosen midwife cheered my exhausted husband on..._

Finally...It had finally happened. Our baby...mine and Iwaki-san's baby had entered the wide and wonderful world. After months of tears, arguments, cravings and no sex, our little bundle of joy finally showed their beautiful face to us...

~HARU WO DAITEITAHARU WO DAITEITAHARU WO DAITEITAHARU WO DAITEITAHARU WO DAITEITAHARU WO DAITEITAHARU WO DAITEITA~

It all started on a wet and miserable day. My angel and I had decided to go to a sea-life centre for a day trip, and the things which we saw were just too amazing for words to describe. Many species of exotic multi-coloured fish of all shapes and sizes. My personal favourite was the giant lobster. It had been hiding in its tank and when I pointed it out to Iwaki-san, he yelped! It was hilarious! He either cried out due to the size of the lobster...or because I'd given his perfect ass a little squeeze. Either way, the look that he gave me afterward and the many shades of pink that danced across his cheeks really turned me on. In all honesty, I wanted to make love to him there and then...however the centre was 'Family' orientated...so I had to restrain myself.

At lunch time, we stopped at one of the many cafés in the centre. It was decorated with paper fish hanging from the ceiling. The walls were painted with a tropical beach background and it reminded me of the time when Iwaki-san and I went on holiday...we had had the greatest sex session of all time. We had made love against a palm tree on the beach just as the sun was setting behind the waves and the horizon. I could feel myself getting hard and had to rush my dark-haired angel into a table booth. We sat down opposite each other and I handed a menu over to the love of my life.

"I'll pay," I smiled softly and ran my fingers threw my bouncy blond hair. "It is my treat, after all."

"Are you sure? I mean, it's quite expensive in here." Iwaki-san has always been so kawaii, but when he's worried about something so small, that's when my heart begins to melt. I caressed his pale cheek and brushed a strand of black hair from his gorgeous eyes.

"Iwaki-san..." I purred. "I'll pay for whatever you want. Anything you want." Adding a reassuring smile to my statement won Iwaki-san over...however it had worked a little too well...as he ordered the most expensive fish-dish on the menu!

"You said that'd you'd pay for whatever I wanted. Anything I wanted, did you not?" He smirked smugly. I growled seductively and then smirked back.

"That I did." A waitress came by. She was a small woman with long red hair that she'd tied up into a small bun. She wore barely any make-up, just a hint of mascara and pink lipstick, and she was wearing a pair of rollerblades. In fact, all of the waiters and waitresses were! It was quite interesting to see them twist and dodge tables with so much ease.

I ordered the food and then me and Iwaki-san were left at our booth to wait. All we could do was to look into each other's eyes and think about how much we loved each other.

"Katou," my angel began. I tilted my head to indicate that I was listening clearly.

"Yes?"

"I'll be back in a moment." He stood and I on instinct, stood up too. A feeling of worry washed over my face. I could feel that something was up.

"Iwaki-san..." I began with a warm whisper as I held his hand tightly and made him look at me. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Iwaki-san kissed my forehead. "I just need to use the restroom. I'll be right back~" I didn't know what it was, and I still don't know to this very day, but there was something in my husband's voice...there was a certain tone in it that told me that something was definitely up. Before he managed to reach the men's room, I grabbed his wrist.

"You would tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you?"

"...Katou..."

"Wouldn't you?" I raised my voice slightly. He hushed me with a slender finger to my dry un-kissed lips.

"Of course I would. You know that better than anyone. Now, go back to our booth or someone will think that it's free and take it." I couldn't argue. It was very busy in the café, and we'd had quite a bit of trouble with getting our table. So I nodded, sighed and headed back, where I sat down and waited for Iwaki-san to come back...

It had been 10 minutes and I was getting very anxious. Our food had arrived just a couple of minutes beforehand, and I hadn't eaten a bite. My stomach churned and I began to dig my nails into the table. Grinding my teeth, I thought of the many possibilities as to why Iwaki-san hadn't come back. Maybe he'd run off and left me for another man? Maybe he was 'relieving' himself? That turned me on. Just thinking of him touching himself was enough to make my mouth water with lust and desire. I was glad to find out that it was neither of those things, as Iwaki-san returned.

"What kept you? Are you alright?" I went around the table and sat beside him.

"I'm fine. Just a little nauseous. It'll go away in a moment."

"Iwaki-san...~" I was shocked. Rubbing his back and taking his hand in my own, I kissed the side of his head. "Why didn't you tell me that you've been feeling sick? How long have you felt like this?"

"It started an hour ago..." Anger ate away at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I growled. My husband sighed.

"Because I knew that you act this way. Even when I had that splinter in my foot, you treated it as if it needed amputating. You wouldn't let me walk for days!" I helped him up.

"Come on. We're going home now." I smiled slightly to show that I wasn't mad at him. I was disappointed at myself for not noticing that my own husband was ill. I felt like the worst lover in the world.

~HARU WO DAITEITAHARU WO DAITEITAHARU WO DAITEITAHARU WO DAITEITAHARU WO DAITEITAHARU WO DAITEITAHARU WO DAITEITA~

When we got home, I made sure that Iwaki-san went straight to bed. He dressed into a white vest and a pair of black shorts, before crawling into our king-sized bed.

"Hey Katou?"

"Yes, my darling?" I smiled and sat beside him. "What is it?"

"Could you fetch me a glass of water and two paracetamol pills?" I frowned. It was the nausea.

"Are you going to throw up?" He simply shook his head.

"I have a headache coming on and I can't sleep with a headache." This was a true fact. I nodded and went down stairs. I rummaged through our medicine cabinet and brought out the box which contained paracetamol. I read the directions carefully, before preparing a bowl of chicken soup for my darling. It was his, and still is, his all-time favourite. I put the full bowl, a spoon, the box of pills and a glass of water on a tea-tray, before journeying back upstairs. Iwaki-san looked quite surprised.

"You made me soup?" I chuckled softly, set the tray on his lap and then kissed his head. "Yup. It says here," I showed him the paracetamol box. "That you can't take these pills on an empty stomach. Since you didn't eat at the sea-life centre, you have to eat now. Even of it's just a little. If you don't, then the pills won't take effect."

"Someone's being very mature today..." Iwaki-san giggled and then began to drink the soup. He didn't bother with using the spoon. He just swallowed it straight from the bowl.

"What're you talking about, love? I'm always mature!" A massive lie. The only time when I'm ever mature, is when something happens to Iwaki-san, we are making love, or when we're filming. He soon finished and let out a little belch.

"That was delicious. Thank you, Katou~" Taking the box from me, he popped out two pills and swallowed them down with some water. "Now it's time for bed. Are you going to join me?"


End file.
